


Father And Son

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ratings: G, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father And Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



> Much thanks to my lovely beta D.

Lucius snapped his fingers and one of the waiters hastily brought him another drink, while avoiding his icy glare.

 

“Could you please stop doing that, sweetheart?” Narcissa whispered as she approached her husband. “Don’t treat them like our late House-Elf.”

 

“Look at the rabble in our home,” Lucius complained, nodding towards Ron Weasley, who tried to put a whole cake into his mouth. “My father would be appalled.”

 

“Do I hear my name?”

 

Narcissa and Lucius turned around and saw a man, closely resembling Lucius, but much older, limping towards them, supporting himself on a wooden cane.

 

“Father,” Lucius exclaimed, as he shook the old man’s hand. “I thought…”

 

“You thought wrong,” the man said, while kissing Narcissa on the cheek. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Could you please excuse us for a moment, child? I want to have a word with my son.”

 

“Of course, Abraxas.” Narcissa nodded and walked towards Hermione for a chat.

 

“What is it, Father?” Lucius said, worriedly.

 

“I wanted to talk about your hostility towards the boy,” Abraxas said softly. “Don’t look so surprised,” Abraxas added, correctly reading Lucius’ expression. “I’m well informed.”

 

“Narcissa, I presume?” Lucius said with a sour face.

 

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” Abraxas hissed. “He’s your son.”

 

“You dare lecturing me in my own…”

 

“You’re not too old to go over my knee, boy,” Abraxas interrupted, sternly.  “I am still your father.”

 

“I never noticed,” Lucius muttered, turning his head away.

 

“I know,” Abraxas whispered, as he lay a hand on son’s shoulder. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did. It’s not too late. Look at them.”

 

Draco and Harry were in the centre of the dance floor, slow-dancing as they kissed passionately.

 

“Look at the expression on Draco’s face,” Abraxas whispered. “He’s happy. Much happier than he was with the Greengrass girl.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Pride didn’t get you out of Azkaban,” Abraxas said. “Potter did. Give him the benefit of the doubt, son.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Lucius muttered, and he walked towards the married couple.

 

“Potter?” Lucius said, stiffly, while reaching out his hand. “Will you do me the honour?”

 

“It’s Malfoy now… _Dad_ ,” Harry teased, but accepted the invitation to dance.


End file.
